senfinalacteafandomcom-20200214-history
Phayboans
The Phayboans are a race of frog like humanoids dwelling on the planet Phayboah that make up their civilization in the form of tribes each led by a respective leader. Appearance Biology History Culture Each of the three tribes have long been separated by time and habitat and therefore have adapted to new means of life in there respective dwellings. Contrary to many peoples beliefs, the Phayboans are an extremely intelligent people who devote there long lives to family, friends and spiritual or technological pursuits.The Phayboans were the first race to channel magical energies into their weapons through what they call "inscription". The frog men take what magical spell they are currently channeling and simply engrave the words of the spell into their weapon in a hopeful attempt to capture the essence of the magic into the weapon of choice. All Phayboans practice Inscription, though not all have mastered the art. The Tree Frogs Dwelling in the treetops of the vast Jungles of Phayboah, the Tree Frogs led by their chief Salmait, live in a large treehouse village known as Silentspring. Over time and adaptation, the tree frogs grew to be lithe and agile. their feet are larger than most others but have smaller webbings to make it easier to jump from tree branch to tree branch. Standing between three and five feet, the Tree Frogs prefer to fight from long distance with their bows, spears, advanced traps and rarely laser weaponry. They come in all shades of green and are splotched with different patterns of color like reds and blues. The tree Frog tribe are peaceful yet fiercely territorial and have had a feud with the Toads for the longest time. The Toads Natives to the southernmost marshlands, The Toads have adapted well to their surroundings. The widest and shortest of all Phayboans, standing from three to four feet tall, the Toads tend to be physically stronger though less agile than their Tree Frog counterparts. Led by Phrolex, their chief, the Toads usually come in all shades of brown and are rather open to trading with outsiders from off world areas. Therefore, the toads tend to have more advanced body armor than that of the Tree Frogs (though not by much) who prefer to remain secluded. They make their dwelling in their mud hut villages and have taken to fishing recently for food. They have shorter wider feet than other Phayboans and they prefer ground to the trees or the water. The Toads prefer to fight up close and Personal, employing the use of camouflage to sneak up on their enemies and use their maces and hand blades to finish the job. Swimmers Often referred to as "tadpoles" by their less than friendly counterparts, the Swimmers make their home along the northern and southern coast. They are not unified as a whole which makes them less of a threat to either of the tribes on the continent, who often trade with them for the fish that they are experts at catching. The Swimmers are the tallest of Phayboans standing from four to six feet tall with long legs and webbed hands and feet for swimming. Swimmers skin color is usually either blue or purple and they make their homes in a variety of beach front huts or under sea caves depending on where they reside. They are all handy with a spear or a trident but years of peace between the various independent tribes, they have no need for battle tactics rendering them quite vulnerable to attack. Rumored Tribes It is said that in the desert sands of Yerkiddou, there live various nomadic Phayboans, but this is all just rumors and speculations. Many Phayboans have left there planet with traders and expanded their race throughout the galaxy. Though none dare to ever venture to Huron or Haron, the Vuldak controlled planets for fear of being interrogated and murdered for treasonous magical use. You can often find Phayboans in the employ of the Kasmari rebellion or in different mercenary guilds such as the Golden Hand or the Marauders. Religion The Phayboans practice the art of Magic, which they feel is one unified natural spirit which can be harnessed to create whatever they need on a whim depending on how long they have practiced and whether or not one knows the appropriate wordings of a spell. The Phayboans are more spiritual than anything, and often say thanks to the 'Mystic Spirit' as they refer to it. Government Military Category:Canon Category:Races Category:Phayboans